


Two Girls

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatsune Miku and IA Smut. i was challenged by a friend to do this. i dunno why.  based off of Jekyll and Hyde By Hatsune Miku and IA: </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIHckmp_W0w&index=20&list=PL_XrkRhFkEVsWZPHfSzfJ6lpCBnU8IUy-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Girls

Miku was lying with her back pressed against nothing. a face, clouded by white hair, was above her, face flushed, hands shaking. Miku reached up and pulled IA closer to her, kissing her, making sure that nothing was missed in this moment. the feel of her skin, the flush of her cheeks. she wanted to remember this forever, when Miku had kissed her, she hadn't expected to be greeted so warmly. she'd expected to be pushed back, to be rejected. but the force of IA's return had overbalanced her, and she fell. her eyes were alight, dancing with something only they could see. it was clear what IA was trying to say, but couldn't vocalize.

"yes." said Miku and they broke apart and IA nodded. Miku pressed her face towards IA so there would be some sort of distraction for both of them. even without their physical body, both of them had never tried anything like this before. IA moved and Miku's eyes widened as she felt the shaking finger beneath her dress. IA had a questioning look in her eyes as they trailed down the figure of the girl beneath her. Miku nodded. she felt the smooth fabric of her dress being pulled over her head by quivering hands and felt IA's gaze fall upon her body. resisting the urge to cover her chest she reached forwards, tugging on the hem of IA's dress, it was only fair that she also had to remove an item of clothing. Miku's eyes raked over the girl before her, the shapes and curves, the grooves and bumps. and she was amazed by it all.

she felt an impulse to pull aside the small amount of fabric that was keeping their bodies apart and looked towards IA face in order to ask for permission. the eyes that met hers were glazed over, a clear indication. moving a hand beneath the small amount of fabric she could feel the pulse of blood through the veins beneath the skin that her hands touched. she moved slowly downwards and come to a halt, simply feeling the place she knew most little about, the place that fascinated her. their eyes locked together, both girls thinking the same thing. IA moved first, allowing her hand to place itself where it wanted, making Miku stifle a gasp, then, achingly slowly, she tempted fate. it felt like forever, it felt like infinity, it felt like nothing and everything all at once, lights popped behind Miku's eyes, she couldn't tell how long it had been but the pleasure she was feeling meant that all the time in world, didn't matter. as it passed she stared at the girl in front of her, it was her turn now.  
she moved her hand and felt IA move along with it, over and over and until she heard the sound that went right down to her stomach and knew they were done. 

they lay beside each other, backs resting on nothing, breathing hard and sharing glances. Miku rested her head in the crook of IA's neck. 

"i wasn't told about any of this..." she murmured

"about any of what?" asked IA mildly

"that such a climax would be..."

"so hot."

"so deep."

"so strong." 

they laughed repeating the phrase over and over again.

"you are far too precious" IA said "i want to destroy everything that will hurt you."

"till not even the dust remains.." Miku finished

"i can't do this anymore, if it's not you..." IA started again.

"...i can't Love." they finished in synchronization.

"i love you." Miku whispered against her skin.

"i love you." IA spoke.

somehow the word seemed right... for just the two of them.


End file.
